You Know What
by Isabel Night
Summary: One night, after the war, Dais goes to Anubis' room and notices the last paper good luck charm that he gave to his former leader. As he toys with the charm, Dais ponders as to why mortals see the world in black and white...when reality isn't that simple.


Disclaimer-I will never own anyone in this story. Everyone belongs to his or her respective owners and producers. The title of this story is taken from the song "You Know What," which is sung by Craig David. This song belongs to its respective owners, singers, and producers.  
  
You Know What  
Isabel Night  
  
As I walk along one of the castle's deserted and damp-smelling hallways, I happen to notice two slender black candles lit with blue flames. I frown, briefly wondering as to why an abandoned area of the castle still has a source of illumination. Shaking that concern out of my head, I take one of the black candles off its stand, and I continue down the hallway towards my destination: Anubis' room.  
  
When I finally reach my former leader's room, I slide the paper screen door open and make my way towards the now familiar wooden desk that is located a few feet way from the room's cold fireplace. Located on top of the desk is last paper good luck charm I gave to Anubis before he died. I've…heard some mortals say that it is the small mementos that can bring a person the most joy. However…these small mementos…can also conjure up images that can bring people, including myself, the most sorrow. The good luck charms made out of white paper, the kite razors, and even the colorful paper carp streamers that have been neatly placed in various spaces all around the room…are all that remains of the friendship that once belonged to the four Dark Warlords. I know that to some mortals, these mementos are insignificant and meaningless, but to me…these tiny and time-forgotten objects are priceless.  
  
As I finger with the paper good luck charm, I close my eye, and allow my mind to drift back to the first time I had met with Anubis. Cale, Sekhmet, and I were in a village, just outside of Kyoto, when we ran into a group of four or five thieves. I had gotten injured during the scuffle, but in the end, the three of us had managed to drive the men away. The most serious wound that I had sustained in the fighting had hurt so bad, that it made my eye water and had caused my vision to blur around the edges. The next thing I remember was one of the local soldiers, a young man with red-brown hair who had been given patrol duty for that day, rushed towards us and asked if any of us had been injured. It was at that moment…on that day…that I first laid eyes on Anubis. Even back then, I knew that there was something…special about him. I didn't know exactly what it was at the time, but some part of me knew that he was meant to be one of us…  
  
However, just because the mortals had eventually come to know and fear us as the four Dark Warlords, did that automatically mean that we were emotionless people who relished in murder? Yes, I will not deny the fact that the four of us were killers, but don't most, if not all the great men and women who mold and shape history kill as well? On that same note, are seemingly untouchable figures incapable of feeling emotions, much less being hurt by the ones they care about the most? Many of the inhabitants that live in the Nether Realm once believed that I was an untouchable Warlord; and yet, when I look at this paper good luck charm, I can still feel the same emotional pain I once experienced a long time ago…the pain I felt on the day Anubis walked away from us.  
  
I've often wondered…if history had not forgotten about us, would we still be labeled as heartless killers? Or would we be the remembered as the men who tried to unite Japan? Would our accomplishments outweigh our bad deeds? Or would we still have been thought of as flawed humans? I will never be able to answer those questions, but I do know one thing…no matter what history may say about us, no matter how many people may try to deny we exist…we were never heartless…and even those who are classified as evil, can still feel pain and love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
